


Wait, NATSU!

by CielWritesShit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gratsu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Gray is feeling that his days are blurring together. He goes to school, works a shift at 8-Island, then heads home, without much variation day to day. Except for this day, when his daily commute to work is interrupted by a boy with pink hair. A boy that Gray cannot remember the name of for the life of him.





	Wait, NATSU!

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! Natsu is incredibly depressed in this one. Also, attempted suicide, suicide, and homophobic slurs (briefly). Do NOT read if that is a trigger for you.
> 
> You have been warned, I'll be waiting in the comments with tissues :)

Gray had to admit, his life was pretty boring. His life seemed to be on repeat, never changing schedule for even a full day. When his alarm went off, he’d get up. While he was at school, lessons dragged on. Lunch ended up being a drag as well, although he got the chance to look at the really pretty pinkett that also had lunch at the same time as him. When he was walking to is job at 8-Island, he always took the same route, which had him crossing a large bridge over a fast-flowing river. Everyday, he’d pass the same people heading to, and leaving, the city center. Nothing changed, ever. 

 

Except for today, it seemed.

 

It was raining. Normally, it didn’t rain, but since Autumn was drawing to an end, Gray didn’t find it too weird. He’d just stepped onto the bridge when he saw a pink blur run past him, knocking his shoulder on its way past. Gray looked down slightly, checked that his shoulder was okay, before carrying on across the bridge. He was trying to work out who’d run past, since normally, that didn’t happen. Gray could tell that he was male, and could see a mess of pink hair. They guy looked incredibly familiar, he must share a class or two at school. But the thing that worried Gray was that he was visibly shaking, almost as if he was crying. Anxiety getting the better of him, Gray decided that it would be okay if he was a few minutes late to his shift. So, he turned around, following the boy, trying to remember his name. After all, if someone he knew was crying, then he wanted to help.

 

The boy kept running until he got to the middle of the bridge. Gra struggled to keep up, his bag weighing him down. So, he ended up dropping it and sprinting after the kid. Luckily, he didn’t have to run far before he other boy stopped. They were halfway across, and right over the river. That’s when the boy decided to climb up onto the wall that was there to stop people from accidentally falling off. Gray was shocked, but hurried his ass up, he didn’t want to see the boy jump off. There was no way that he’d survive.

 

“Wait, please!” Gray shouted, hoping that the other could hear him. The boy turned his head, showing that yes, he was crying. And it looked like he’d been cryin for a while. It didn’t help that it was raining, meaning that ray had to pray he wouldn’t slip on his way over. He skidded to a stop when he was finally close enough to talk normally. It didn’t help that Gray couldn’t remember the kid’s name. It was something important.  _ Was it a place? A season? _

 

“Why are you up there? What made you run?” he asked, running through names in his head.  _ Was it Fuyu? Aki? Haru? What was it... _

 

“It doesn’t matter! Especially not to you!” The kid shouted. Gray didn’t realise that the kid would be angry as well. “You don’t even know my name!” The boy was clearly distraught, and Gray didn’t want to make the moment worse. 

 

“Hey, take it easy. It does matter to me!” Gray responded, getting annoyed at himself, that he had no idea how to handle the situation. The guy’s name was on the tip of his tongue, he’d nearly got it. “Can you please come down from there? On this side of the wall? I just want to talk to you.” Gray held out his hand. He locked eyes with the boy. He’d started running his hands through the once-spiky mane on his head. Gray knew he should know the kid, they had to share a class or something.  _ Was it Nathan? No, it was a Japanese name, what the hell was it? _

 

“O-Okay. But if I don’t feel better, I’m gonna climb back onto the wall.” The boy shuffled his feet, before raising his hand to try to meet Gray’s. He had to lean slightly, shifting his balance, as Gray moved to meet his hand. However, at that moment, a car drove past, splashing rain water all over the two of them. It hit with such a force that it off-balanced him, and he slipped starting to fall backwards. The boy screamed.

 

_ Nate - Nat - _

 

“NATSU!!!” Gray shouted, as he darted forwards, grabbing the boy’s wrist and pulling him upright, then down off of the wall, and close to his chest. Natsu wrapped his free arm around Gray, and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. His hair was getting in his eyes, and he just looked so broken. Gray held onto Natsu, slowly letting them drop to the floor. The floor that was completely soaked by rain. But at that very moment, it didn’t matter to either of them. Natsu curled up, holding onto Gray as if he was a lifeline. He’d got one arm round Gray’s back, and the other crossed over his body, clutching the necklace that Gray always wore. Gray was thankful for it when he realised what was happening.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’m here Natsu.” Gray gently wiped a tear from Natsu’s face. He wasn’t sure when he himself started crying, but once he had, he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face. Natsu kept his gaze on the necklace in his hand, voice shaking.

 

“I… I g-got kicked out-t. O-of the k-kid’s home.” Natsu started. “T-they saw me hugging Sting a-and flipped. Th-Thought we w-were together I had t-two minutes to g-grab my stuff and get out, th-they told me that I should just jump off the bridge, sin-since no-one could-d l-love a f-fag like me.” Natsu clung tighter to Gray, stumbling over his words. “That was-s a w-week ago. I- uh, I’ve b-been sleeping rough. Th-then when I, when I forgot t-to hand in my assignment today, the teacher screamed at me. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Natsu completely broke down. 

 

Gray was shocked. How could an organisation do that to Natsu? And the teacher, what was he thinking? Gray remembered that incident from earlier in the day, why didn’t he recognise Natsu sooner?

 

The two of them sat in silence, Natsu still crying, Gray running a hand through Natsu’s pink hair, that was laying flat against his head. Gray knew that normally it would be sticking up straight, that it was normally an untamable mess, but the rain seemed to have flattened it.

 

_ I guess the rain is heavier than I thought. _

 

“You could always stay with me,” Gray broke the silence between the two of them. Natsu looked up at him, his eyes shining. “We don’t have much, but there’d be a bed to sleep on, food to eat, and a roof over your head. Lyon may fuss a bit, and mom and Ultear might be a bit annoyed at having another boy in the house, but they’d let you stay.” Gray looked into Natsu’s eyes, which were filling with fresh tears. Gray brought his hand out of Natsu’s hair and rested it on his leg instead, completely missing the slight hitch in Natsu’s breath.

 

“Y-you’d do that? F-for me?” Natsu could feel the tears starting to fall down his face. Again. He hated being such a crybaby. 

 

“Of course. But I won’t make you come with m-” Natsu pulled Gray into a bone-crushing hug. It was awkward, and uncomfortable as hell, but in that moment, it didn’t matter to either of them.

 

“Thank you Gray.” Gray returned the hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

“It’s fine. You, er, you know my name?” Gray asked, helping Natsu to his feet. Natsu blushed.

 

“Well, yeah, ‘course I do. We’re in the same class at school. But, I, um, don’t really talk much.” Natsu grabbed his bag, refusing to look Gray in the eyes as he grabbed the boys hand. Gray payed it no mind, Natsu would be completely drained after breaking down like that.

 

“That’s okay. Let’s go home Natsu. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold.” Gray interlocked their fingers and started to walk towards the other end of the bridge, trying to work out why the butterflies in his stomach were back.


End file.
